


"Blue."

by TinyRawr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Dominant Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Genji Gets Hurt, Genji and Jesse are 21, Genji has a break down, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reyes and Jack are 24, Submissive Genji Shimada, Submissive Jesse McCree, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, genji is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyRawr/pseuds/TinyRawr
Summary: Tears welled in his eyes as his entire body started to lightly shake."Blue, blue, blue."The tears fell as he had to hold back sobs."Please I- blue," He continued to repeat another ten times.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or, Genji has a bad day, comes home, and has a breakdown, and his boyfriends comfort him.Blue is similar to a safe word, it is what they will say if they aren't doing the deed and are borderline going to break down and need comfort rather than explaining everything at that moment.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	"Blue."

Genji may or may not have been acting out a bit in school. It wasn't his fault though. At least, that's what he claims. He yelled at his English teacher after once again, changing the project, only for him, that was due tomorrow. He ended up being kept afterwards and sat down in his English teacher classroom. She took the time to lecture him about not yelling or talking back. How much did he actually pay attention? He doesn't even remember what she was babbling on about. He was simply looking out the window, daydreaming about the end of the day. Until a hard and painful slap on his wrist caught his attention. Genji gasped and brought his right hand up to his chest, an angry red mark forming. The teacher was standing there was a ruler in hand.

"Pay attention when I am speaking with you!"

She yelled, and Genji nodded quickly.

"See me after school, detention."

Genji never left a classroom faster.

Genji talked with Jesse during lunchtime, letting him know he was staying after school for "homework help." He got a very unbelieving glare from Jesse but nothing verbal. By the end of the day, Genji was the only one in the English classroom. Which was fairly odd considering how strict the English teacher was. Genji took his normal seat, in the front left corner, and waited for the teacher. It was another half hour before the teacher even stepped foot into the room, only to grab a stack of papers and leave again. Another five minutes went by and Genji was ready to just walk out of the school when she returned, fresh lined paper in her hands along with a few textbooks.

The teacher placed the books in front of Genji along with paper and pencil.

"Since you hate this project so much, I feel like you will forget it if you do it on the computer. So write out everything."

Genji stared at his teacher with utmost hate in his eyes. See, reading the textbooks wasn't the park that Genji disliked, no, it was the part that whatever the teacher chose for your project, you had to write a full twenty pages about it. There were five topics the teacher chose. World War One, World War Two, the Great Depression, the fall of the Berlin Wall, and the John F Kennedy assassination. (I never paid attention in Social so those were the first to come to mind-) Angry, Genji took the pencil with his still sore hand and opened the first book.

Genji took an hour and a half to finish the project. The school closed in another half hour. His hand was sore and he could feel a headache coming on. His teacher took his project and looked at it before throwing it out. "Change of plans, your project is on World War Two." Genji stared at her in disbelief. He just finished a project on World War One and earlier he had finished his project about John F Kennedy. "You can go now." Genji picked his stuff up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Remember, all of it must be handwritten."

It was late when Genji got home, and he was visibly pissed off. Jack and Reyes who had been sitting on the couch in the livingroom jumped when they heard the door slam shut. Jesse who had been sleeping between them woke up. "Genji, what's wrong?" Jack was the first to ask, however, Genji stormed past them and sat down at the kitchen counter. Completely ignoring them other than a quick, "doing homework."

Reyes wasn't satisfied with that answer though. "That's one," He warned. It was towards his attitude. They didn't have anything to do with Genji being upset, he shouldn't be rude to them. This just ticked Genji off more though. "Oh come on! I said I was doing my homework! What more do you want!"

The glare he felt from Reyes was bone-chilling. "That's two." Genji slammed his hands on the table beside his papers. "I know alright! Just stop talking for a while and let me do my work!" Reyes stood up quickly, startling Jack and Jesse who had been silent. "That's three, do you want more?" Finally, Genji stopped talking back and went back to focusing on his work. "In the room after you finish your work, got it?" Genji nodded slowly and Reyes left the room, calling for Jesse and Jack to come with him. They both did, leaving Genji alone with his work. A few minutes later he could hear loud moaning and skin slapping from upstairs.

It was midnight when Genji finished. He had finished the project on World War Two much earlier but got an email from his teacher saying he had to do the Great Depression instead. Genji nearly broke down then and there. As he was about to leave, he noticed one last email. From his teacher. sighing, he read the email and felt every ounce of energy he had left vanish. The email stated he had to write about the fall of the Berlin Wall. Genji shoved his computer off the counter and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. His right hand with which he used to write was shaking and in pain from how much he had been writing.

A few moments later he heard someone running down the stairs and lifted his head to see Jesse looking at him with wide eyes.

With that one look, he nearly fell off his chair.

Tears welled in his eyes as his entire body started to shake.

"Blue, blue, blue."

The tears fell as he had to hold back sobs.

"Please I- blue," He continued to repeat another ten times.

Jesse rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug as Genji started sobbing into his chest. "Shh, shh. I got you. Let's go upstairs alright, talk to Jack and Reyes?" Genji nodded as Jesse began leading his exhausted body upstairs and to their shared room. They entered quietly and Jesse easily awoke the two by turning the light on. Despite being grumpy that they were woken up in such a way, they ignored that when they saw the state of one of their subs.

Jesse and Genji were pulled onto the bed. Genji was clinging tightly to Gabe's tanktop as tears continued to roll down his face. "Breathe, mi gorrión, breathe." Jack, Gabriel, and Jesse continued to comfort Genji as he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." Genji's voice was muffled from his head being in Gabe's chest. "For what, gorrión?" Genji had to take a minute to respond, still working up the ability to breathe more clearly. it got him encouraging words from all three of his partners and a gentle hand on his back. "I woke you guys up.. I didn't even finish my homework yet."

Jack gently cupped Genji's face, making the sub look up at him. "Baby, were you doing your homework the entire time?" all Genji did was nod, earning a few shocked gasps from the others. "M-My teacher is making me do all the project choices for English. I did four of them, but now she was asking me to do another. I-I shoved my laptop off the table, I guess it got Jesse's attention." Gabe sighed and made Genji look at him. "Next time say something to us, okay? Come upstairs and explain it, alright?" He didn't get a response, Genji just shoved his face back in Gabe's chest making him chuckle. They all cuddled around each other and Jack rubbed Genji's sore wrist, just sitting there a moment before going to bed.

"Genji, you got a pretty bad mark on your wrist."

"Yeah.. my teacher also uhh-hit me with a ruler earlier." They could all feel the growl Gabriel let out right after and Genji whimpered. "How about, we talk in the morning. It's very late, and we could all use the rest." Jack said, being the voice of reason despite visibly ready to kill the teacher. Jesse stood up and turned off the light, Jack helped Genji undress down to his boxers and laid him down next to him while Jesse laid on the other side of Genji, Gabe next to Jesse. They would have to deal with this in the morning, for now though, they could feel loved by the others.


End file.
